Conventional content management systems, such as that shown in FIG. 1, typically include a Library Server (LS) 1, one or more Resource Managers (RMs) 2 and a client access application program interface (API) 3. A client 4 is coupled by a network to the API 3 and seeks information stored in the Resource Manager 2. The Library Server 1 stores metadata relating to all objects or data stored in the Resource Manager 2. The Library Server 1 also controls the particular objects that a particular client user can access. Users can submit requests known as queries through the API 3 to search or retrieve metadata stored in the Library Server 1 or objects stored in the Resource Manager 2.
One approach employed to store items in a content management system is to model an item in a single table. Unfortunately, such as single table approach results in many fields among the rows and columns of the table being unused. Such an approach is inefficient from the storage viewpoint.
What is needed is an apparatus and methodology to provide a superior manner of modeling an item through the use of improved table structures.